What If A XWP Conqueror story
by Pink Roses and Ivy
Summary: This is my first fan fic so be nice. Xena and Gabrielle meet before she becomes good, but before she meets Ceasar and becomes all bad. Xena is suprised to find herself attracted to an irritating bard with a sharp tongue and big heart. Please Review!


Disclaimers:

This is a hypothetical story assuming Gabrielle met Xena before she decided to fight for good but also before she met Ceasar (who made her a psychopath). Many of these cities are fictitious and no harm was intended in writing this story. It does not follow the plot line in the series although an idea from a story the bard used in the series is included. This story contains adult themes and is intended for viewers who can handle such themes. This story contains violence although nothing gory. There is a scene of a near rape, hints of sexual activities both m/f and f/f. There is also love scenes that some may consider explicit. Read at your own risk.

Xena enjoyed the wonderful adrenaline that coursed through her during and after a battle. She has just conquered her latest town, syphilis. It was easier than the warlord intended. With a victorious grin the warrior addressed her men, "Pack up the spoils boys. Tonight we celebrate another victory." Roaring cheers filled the village. "Commander, what would you like us to do with the villagers?" "Round them up and have three men stand guard in case anyone tries to escape."

'Looks like I picked the wrong day to go shopping away from home. I'm glad Lila got away,' Gabrielle, a villager from the neighboring Potidaea, thought to herself, remembering her sister's narrow escape. 'Although I couldn't have known the most feared warlord would chose this day to raid this town. And I was on my way home too. This bites! Well since I got myself into this mess, I'll just get myself out of it,' Gabrielle thought fiercely to herself, planning her escape as she eyed the approaching soldiers.

That night, as her men celebrated another victory, the warrior plotted the next raid. With maps spread out on the table before, Xena was in deep thought when two soldiers burst in with a struggling girl between them. "Let go of me you animals!" Gabrielle exclaimed, furious that her plan failed. 'I would have gotten away if that kid hadn't tripped and knocked over that water pail,' the girl thought with a frown. "We caught this one trying to escape after she released a few others. They got away." Rubbing the growing lump on the back of his head, the soldier refused to add that the little girl had knocked him out with her sack of purchases in order to help six children escape. The warrior studied the glaring girl with her red-gold hair and defiant sparkling green eyes.

"You do know what I do to captives who try to run away don't you?" the warlord asked with a menacing smile.

"I don't suppose you congratulate them on their efforts and let them go?" Gabrielle responded with a sheepish smile.

'This girl's got spunk,' the warrior thought with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know who I am?"

"Ah sure…Some call you Destroyer of Nations some murderer and others… some rather distasteful names. But they all fear you." Xena heard her soldiers' intake of breath at the girl's boldness.

'She's sure to die,' Parsimonious thought silently.

'Hmmmmmm,' Xena eyed the young woman in a calculating manner. 'She would be a very spirited slave. I like a good challenge…'

"What's your name?"

"Gabrielle."

"Alright. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you Gabrielle."

"Well for one, I'm neither a captive nor a member of this village and I should definitely be getting on my way…" the bard said lightly turning as though she intended to leave, but was blocked by the guards.

'Cute…nice try kid,' Xena thought with a smirk. "If you don't live here then why were you here so late?"

"Well, I saw some people who needed help. Now I really should be getting home," the bard added once again turning to leave.

"You mean to tell me you risked being captured and killed to help people you didn't know?" the warrior asked incredulously.

"They were only children. I couldn't let them be killed, or worse, made into slaves," Gabrielle said, once again defiant. 'Besides, one of the girls really reminded me of Lila. It would have been like leaving her here to die,' the strawberry blond thought silently to herself.

The warlord was shocked to find she wanted to laugh. "What's wrong with being a slave? I feed and clothe them," the warrior intoned almost playfully. 'The ones that I keep anyway…' the warrior added to herself, thinking of the very profitable slave trade.

"Oh nothing except being forced to work against your will and being taken away from your family. Besides that the manual labor is great for the body. You know, working with the fear of being killed for any mistake, daily, looming over your head. Tones you right up. You're right, there's nothing wrong with that at all."

"Commander, would you like me to kill her now?" the other soldier asked, fearful of the warrior's wrath when she quirked her infamous eyebrow at the girl's response.

Xena held up a hand to her soldier. "Leave us." As the soldiers left her tent, Xena eyed the strawberry blond menacingly. "Don't you have any sense of self preservation?"

"Yeah sure, when the occasion calls for it."

The warrior thought silently to herself and then arrogantly said, "I've decided to let you live…for the moment. What skills do you have?"

"In my village I told stories. I hope to one day be a great bard."

"Hmmm…I don't have any use for a bard."Xena smirked seeing the girl's expression change slightly.

Feeling the first inkling of fear, Gabrielle thought fast. "Well that's because you've never heard me tell a story. Once you do, you'll never want me to go."

"Alright. I accept your challenge…If I like your story, I'll allow you to live in my camp and be my personal bard. If you fail, you will die. And just so you know, many bard's have tried and were unsuccessful," Xena said with a gleeful smile. 'Not so tough now are ya?' the warrior thought as she watched the girl's face pale slightly in fear.

"Ready when you are…"The warrior brought a goblet of wine with her as she took the only seat in the tent behind her desk.

As the first words left the bard's mouth, she had the warlord captivated. Gabrielle's voice filled the room as she painted a tale of a person's journey through life in search of self. It was as though the obstacles she described came to life. The warrior lost herself in the story, entranced with the melodic voice. "At the end of the journey, she realized that the very thing they were searching for was with her all along," the bard finished, her eyes focusing on the warrior. The room filled with tense silence as the bard awaited her fate.

Xena's ice blue eyes bore into the bard, her warrior mask revealing nothing as she battled herself to control unexpected emotions at the girl's story. The warrior felt an eerie connection to the bard and found herself almost moved by the story. "You will stay in the tent beside mine." The bard felt a glow of success within her. Seeing a slight smile cross the bard's face Xena added, "Know this, if you ever betray me, and trying to runaway counts," she added as an afterthought, "I will kill you myself and you won't die quickly," the warrior said fiercely.

"Well…glad we got that cleared up," the bard said sarcastically.

"Just remember what I said." Standing up, the warlord called for the guards outside the tent. "Show her to the tent beside mine and spread the word to the other men that anyone who tries to sneak into her tent for a little night time fun will have to answer to me," the warlord said with a growl.

After she was alone in her tent, Gabrielle released a shuddering sigh in shock of the events of the day. 'By the Gods I'm going to be the personal bard of the most notoriously feared warrior in all of Greece. I guess that's better than death. I wonder if I'll ever see my family again. I'll really miss Lila…

'I don't know why I allowed her to live…challenging me with her insolent tongue…I've killed people for less, yet she lives. I should have let Malripides slit her throat.' A twinge of an inexplicable, unfamiliar emotion coursed through the warlord at the idea. The warrior was surprised by the thought stopping with a grape halfway to her mouth. "Must be getting soft…," Xena muttered under her breath.

For half a moon, the warrior allowed herself to be entertained almost nightly by the bard. Gabrielle told a variety of stories, including tales about battle and bloodshed. In the end, no matter how gruesome, they all aptly depicted the bard's optimistic view of life. 'It's ironic, I plan battles by day and am told stories of peace, light and love by night,' Xena mused with a sardonic smirk. The warrior refused to admit it even to herself that the bard was growing on her. 'Gods she can talk a lot.' Subconsciously the warrior knew she thought of that voice before Morpheus took her at night. Its soothing quality lulled her unexpectedly. Unknown to both the bard and the warlord, the bard was slowly affecting the warlord with her stories of hope and change...

'I'll teach that warrior bitch to humiliate me in front of the men,' Bayne thought furiously to himself, having earlier that day been defeated easily during a sparring match with the warrior princess. I think I'll have some fun with her little bard and she'll be none the wiser tomorrow, but I'll know and her bitch will be mine…

The bard sat up in bed, unable to convince her body to sleep. Still unused to sleeping in a tent alone in a camp full of soldiers, the bard jumped, thinking she heard someone outside her tent. 'I really wish I were at home in my room with Lila.' The bard laid down with a watery sigh as her eyes filled at the thought of her sister. 'I feel so alone.' Turning on her side, the bard screamed as a dirty hand covered her mouth and she felt the tip of a dagger against her throat. The soldier pulled the girl up in her bed, seeing the fear and defiance in her eyes through the thin stream of moonlight from the opened tent flap. "I've been watching you for days," the soldier said in an excited whisper. "Don't make a sound or I'll slit your throat." Gabrielle cringed, smelling and feeling his hot breath against her face. The bard thought of screaming as Bayne moved back far enough to quickly unbuckle his pants while keeping the dagger at her throat…

The warrior, always a light sleeper, thought she heard footsteps outside her tent, stopping a few paces away. Grabbing her sword, she slowly moved like a shadow into the night watching a lone figure enter the bard's tent…

As the assailant slowly moved his hand from the bard's mouth she questioned, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Gabrielle asked fearfully, conflicted with the urge to both cry and attack her assailant. "Be quite little girl. There's no time for questions," the soldier said, reaching for the bard's shift. Gabrielle kicked out with all her might, catching her assailant off guard. "You little harlot!" Bayne exclaimed, punching the bard in the jaw and silencing her. He pushed her back on the bed and lifted her shift successfully, enjoying the sight before he was lifted off his feet and tossed aside…

Bayne turned to see two furious blue eyes boring holes into him. The soldier had one fleeting thought of running before the warrior's sword pierced his heart. It would occur to her later that this was the first time since leaving home that she protected and defended someone else. Walking over to the bard, the warrior noted she was knocked out cold. Lifting Gabrielle with ease, Xena brought the girl into her tent. She laid her gently on her bed before she examined the darkening bruise on the bard's cheek in the moonlight. A hot burst of anger flooded the warrior at the thought of her bard being struck. Shocked at her possessive response, Xena brought her emotions into check before approaching the bard.

Gabrielle moaned slightly feeling her jaw throbbing. The girl's eyes slowly focused on the warrior looming above her. "He was going to rape me," Gabrielle said, slowly taking in the night's events.

"Yes." Xena answered in a deep bland tone although she knew the bard wasn't asking a question.

"I don't even know who he was or why he did this," the bard continued, still in shock.

"His name was Bayne and I'm not sure why he did it," although the warrior had her suspicions. It was on the tip of her tongue to invite the bard to stay in her tent, surprising her. She was unaccustomed to feeling the need to protect another… Hating the idea of the warrior thinking her weak, the bard debated whether to ask to stay with the warrior princess.

Gazing at Xena from beneath her eyelashes, Gabrielle asked in a tentative voice "Um…Xena if it's not a big deal…could I possibly stay in here with you tonight?" a dark eyebrow winged up at the question belying the small, internal twinge of happiness.

"Well bard, I considered my work done dealing with that pig, but… if you're afraid to be alone, I suppose I could allow you to stay tonight." Xena said as she fingered her lip as though in deep thought although she had already made up her mind as soon as the bard asked. "You'll have to share my bed unless you'd rather sleep on the floor." The bard didn't hesitate before crawling to the head of the bed and slipping beneath the sheets still slightly warmed from the warrior. The bard moved over to the edge of the other end to give the warrior her space. Xena grinned as she slid beneath her covers facing away from the bard. "Goodnight bard," the warlord murmured, but the bard, exhausted from the night and the lack of true sleep since becoming the warrior's personal bard, was already in a deep sleep. Not hearing a response, the Xena turned over to watch the sleeping bard. With the girl's unintentional soothing presence, the warrior fell into a deeper sleep than she had managed in a long time.

As the sun began its slow rise, the warrior rose and donning her armor, Xena took her sword and scabbard, prepared to do her early morning solitary drills. Xena saddled Argo and searched for a secluded area in the surrounding forest. After finding clearing the warrior somersaulted off Argo launching herself at an invisible opponent. With a menacing laugh, the warlord began an intense attack, parrying blows and thrusting her blade into her opponent. While back flipping over her would be opponent, Xena drove her sliced through the air where a vulnerable neck would have been…

After a candlemark of drills, the warlord rode back into camp not surprised to only see a few soldiers milling about coming off the night shift watch. Xena was surprised however to find the bard awake when she entered her tent and pouring steaming water into her tub although from the look of her wet hair, it seemed she'd already bathed…

Although not usually a morning person, Gabrielle awoke the minute the warrior left the campsite. Taking advantage of the empty tent, the bard decided to soak in a hot bath, trying to cleanse her mind and body of the previous night. Gabrielle ran a sponge gently over her still tender face and then through her soapy golden locks. It suddenly occurred to the bard that this was the first night she'd had sound sleep. The bard couldn't understand her inexplicable trust in the warlord, but she felt it as fiercely as she feared being attacked again. 'I've got to find a way to get her to let me sleep in here,' the bard thought feverishly, already formulating a plan…

'I wonder what she's up to.' The warrior eyed the bard suspiciously, slowly lowering her sword. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to thank you for last night and I figured you might enjoy a hot bath after your workout." When Xena's merely raised an eyebrow the bard hurriedly added, "Sarah told me you leave every morning for an hour with your sword, so I assumed you were practicing, not that you need it" Gabrielle finished in a rush.

"I think I'll have to teach Sarah a lesson about discretion and disclosing information about my activities." The bard gasped. "You know my workers by name…hmmmm…you wouldn't be trying to turn them against me by chance would you?"

"Of course not," Gabrielle answered fearfully. This wasn't going the way she planned. "I just talk to some of the others when I get lonely. Sarah reminds me of my sister," the girl disclosed, speaking truthfully. "Please don't punish her. We just talk about our families and what it's like for me being your personal bard and she told me about her… duties in your camp," the bard said blushing, thinking of how intimately her friend knew the warlord.

"I take it you don't approve?" the warrior asked, and cutting Gabrielle off before she could answer, she added "It doesn't matter. My activities and affairs are none of your business bard. I can do what I will with MY servants" and with a sneer "that includes you…" Xena was annoyed with the bard and herself for allowing the bard to unintentionally strike a nerve.

The jolt of heat that spread through the girl at being spoken of as belonging to the warrior surprised her. Suppressing the unexpected feelings the bard held up her hands in surrender looking at the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry into your business. I…just wanted to thank you for saving me," the bard said quietly.

"Alright, go get Sarah," the warrior commanded with a smirk. 'She's pretty good at helping me…unwind.'

"I don't mind, if you'd allow me…" the bard said, reaching up to take off the warrior's armor. Seeing that dark eyebrow rise, the bard hesitated before continuing her work. After freeing Xena of her armor the bard stepped back and watched as Xena gradually drew off her leathers. Xena was pleased as she watched the bard's eyes slowly, travel over her naked body. She walked around the bard seemingly unaware as she strolled to the tub. With her back to the bard, the warrior frowned, both at her unintended affect on the bard and her unexpected response at the bard's attentions. Xena gingerly lowered herself into the steamy, fragrant water. After pouring water slowly down the warrior's hair and back, the bard lathered the sponge with soap that smelled freshly of juniper berries and lemon and slowly began to wash her back and hair. After the bard rinsed her hair and handed her the sponge, Xena expected the bard to leave. As a hand lowered toward her head, the warrior's hand shot up from beneath the water to grab the bard's shocked hand. "What are you doing?" the warrior asked, her tone full of suspicion. "I was just going to comb your hair."

Releasing her hand, the warrior began to wash the rest of her body as the bard began to detangle her silky hair slowly. Although it was an innocent act, feeling the bard's hands in her hair felt startlingly intimate. "Um Xena" the bard began cautiously, "while I'm completely satisfied being your personal bard, maybe you're also in need of a personal assistant? Or maybe you need a personal public speaker? You know…both of which requiring…"

"I don't need anyone to speak for me and I never confide my plans in anyone," the warrior interrupted the bard, ignoring her use of her given name. "Trusting people always lead to a warlord's downfall." 'Everyone has spies…' "What do you really want bard?"

"What makes you think I want anything," the bard asked, stalling to come up with a plausible answer.

"You're trying my patience bard," Xena growled in annoyance.

'I don't know how she can be so intimidating, yet make me feel safe while I'm around her.' Continuing to comb through the warrior's hair the bard tried another tactic. "I understand you not trusting me, but I'm sure if you were around me more you'd have nothing to fear."

"I fear nothing! And I'm certainly not afraid of you bard."

'Aha! Just what I wanted to hear.' The bard grinned. "Well in that case, you'd have no problem with me staying in here at night. Good we're agreed" the bard said happily.

'Hmmm…I walked right into that one.' "I don't share my bed with anyone…we'll almost no one," the warrior said with a smirk, catching the bard's blush.

"I could sleep on the floor or bring in a cot. I'd be as quiet as a mouse. You'd never know I was here."

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that? I've already given you a perfectly fine place to stay. While last night was unexpected, it shouldn't happen again. And besides, I like to be alone," the warrior said with a tone of finality.

"Ok." Gabrielle held open a large silk robe for the warrior. Xena was somewhat disappointed that the bard didn't continue to try and persuade her.

'Maybe I could teach her how to defend herself and…NO! What's wrong with me?' Something about the bard seemed to pull at long dormant emotions within the warrior. Xena watched as Gabrielle dejectedly left her tent. "Bard, I'll be occupied for the rest of the day, but…maybe we'll discuss the…situation further tomorrow. With a radiant smile for the warrior, glowing with hope the bard left, not before seeing the warrior return her smile.

After dressing quickly, the warrior felt energized and ready to conquer the other territories leading to Arepolonia, her ultimate goal. As she left her tent, she saw two of her captains sparring in the practice area surrounded by several men. At her approach she watched with satisfaction as all eyes turned to her. "Malripides and Parsimonious, gather the men, today we take Timal and Hopal." Her men cheered, ready for the challenge of taking two cities in one day, particularly ones with actual trained soldiers. Gabrielle watched as soldiers mounted horses with yells and cheers. Green eyes moved on to meet the piercing blue eyes of their commander, appearing majestic atop the golden palomino. Their gaze held for one intense moment before the warrior gently kicked the mare's sides and yelled "Yaaah!" and rode out of the camp.

The thought of running never occurred to the bard. Instead she went to her tent and began to work on a new story to tell the warrior when she came back. 'Hmmmm…I think after coming back from a battle she needs a soothing story, maybe the story about the two trees in the forest…' The bard looked up from her scroll, hearing someone outside her tent. "Hi Sarah. What's up?"

"Well I finished my chores and I thought maybe we could talk and, if you're up for it…tell some stories?"

"Yeah sure. I'd love to try out some new stories on you…"

As the bard became involved in telling her fifth story, she drew Sarah in. It was then that Sarah noticed the bruise on Gabrielle's face.

When the bard finished her story the servant tentatively asked, "Gabrielle, what happened to your face?"

For a short time the bard had forgotten about the previous night. "I was attacked last night in my tent by a soldier. He tried to…he almost…" the bard shifted uncomfortably, "I kicked him to try to get away and he punched me. When I woke up I was in the warrior princess's tent. She saved me…."

Sarah gasped. In the four moons she'd been in the camp, she'd never known the warlord to defend servants. Although she knew from personal experience that the warrior tried to spare women and children when she raided villages, most were left to themselves with their children or sold as slaves if her men destroyed the village. She also knew from experience that the warrior usually kept one or two girls to use when she grew bored with her over eager soldiers. 'I wonder why she protected Gabrielle…' "I'm so sorry Gabrielle! I had no idea! Do you know who attacked you?"

"Xena says his name was Bayne, although I never knew him…"

'She calls her Xena?' "I've heard some of the soldiers talking and…they think you're the warrior's new…conquest. They say she's never kept a bard this long."

The bard laughed. "Well Sarah, I can assure you they are just rumors. And has anyone thought that I may just be a really good bard?"

"We all have to be really good at something or other to stay in this camp."

"What are you good at Sarah?," the bard asked curiously.

"Doing what I need in order to survive." Both noticed the sound of horses coming into the camp. "Well I best get going; I usually help prepare dinner for the soldiers."

"Ok." The bard got up and hugged her friend good-bye and followed her out of the tent to watch the soldier return. The bard watched the soldiers as they rode into camp and spotted the warrior immediately. She watched the warrior dismount, before the warrior caught sight of her and their gazes locked. 'She has an almost wild look about her.' The warrior stopped Sarah on her way to the cooking pit and spoke to her, before the servant hurried off. Gabrielle watched with growing anticipation as the intense warrior princess approached her in swift strides. "Bard, you will bathe with me and tell me stories while I eat dinner." Not waiting for a response the warrior started to walk away. The bard started "But…" An eyebrow rose,

"You defy me bard?"

"No of course not."

"Well then, come." Xena continued to her sleeping tent. As they entered the tent, there were two servant girls filling the tub with hot water. Gabrielle noticed an assortment of food sitting on a table. "Make sure we are not disturbed," the warrior commanded. Sarah gave Gabrielle a knowing look which the bard didn't understand before they took their leave. The bard began to make quick work of unbuckling the warrior's armor. Xena peeled off her dusty leathers, glad to be freed of them before stepping in the fragrant water. Gabrielle started to dip a small pail in the water as she had done that morning but was stopped by the warrior's hand on her arm. In a sultry tone the warrior intoned "Join me bard."

The girl hesitated feeling both desire and fear of the unknown. Xena turned to face her and watched as Gabrielle slowly drew off the belt that held up her skirt, then smiled in appreciation as the bard drew off her blue top and walked toward the tub. Turning back around the warrior handed the bard a sponge over her shoulder. The bard took a deep breath before accepting the sponge and moving behind the warrior to pour water over her hair and back. The warrior began to wash her front with another sponge. "Tell me a story bard." Gabrielle lathered the sponge as she began her tale about the two trees in a forest…

"It is said that two lovers were separated by a forest. But this wasn't just any forest, it was Artemis' sacred forest and she strictly forbid mortals from entering and vowed that anyone who disobeyed her would be turned into a tree. While the male mortal feared the wrath of the goddess, he thought love would save him." 'That's foolish,' the warrior thought with a snort. Ignoring the snort, the bard continued her slow strokes and her story… "Artemis, outraged at his boldness turned him into a tree and informed his lover waiting at the other end of the forest of his fate. The girl pleaded with the goddess begging her for mercy, but Artemis refused. In desperation the girl went into the forest in search of her lover which further outraged the moon goddess. In turn Artemis turned her into a tree and placed her on the opposite side of the forest. In time the trees grew closer together until they were side-by-side, ultimately the branches entwining into one. They spent eternity in each other's arms"

"Sounds like they both threw away their lives for nothing…" Xena handed Gabrielle the soap to wash herself.

"No, they both knew the strength of the power of love and knew they would be together. The form was irrelevant. They knew that united they were stronger than if they lived their lives apart."

"I find that the strongest trees in the forest stand alone."

"While there are those who find strength in independence, I believe that everyone needs someone." In a barely audible undertone the bard added "including you." Xena stiffened, not wanting to believe the bard, but subconsciously already accepting that it was the bard she needed.

The warrior brought the girl around to face her and pinned her with an intense, piercing look. "I don't need anyone. What I want, I take." Grabbing the bard's hips, she pulled the girl onto her lap, feeling empowered by the bard's surprised gasp. Taking advantage of her parted mouth, Xena covered it with a searing kiss. As their lips met the bard felt fire shoot through her body, threatening to consume her. Xena felt the burn of their kiss spread throughout her. The warrior pulled back, her eyes darkened with desire met the bard's eyes, deepened to emerald with simmering need. The bard ran her fingers in the warrior's dark hair, bringing her mouth back to her own. Their kiss deepened drawing throaty moans from both of them. Tongue met greedy tongue and twined in a tangle of need. As the bard's hands tightened in her hair, the warrior pulled the girl more firmly against her, gripping her hips tighter. Xena ran her hands up the bard's back, slowly circling around to find the softness of her breasts. Gabrielle gasped at the sensations coursing through her, never before being touched so intimately.

For the first time the warrior cared if she hurt her partner. She immediately broke their kiss, although not moving away completely and released the captive breasts. "Are you alright…Gabrielle?" Gabrielle realized it was the first time warrior had used her name. "Yes. It's just you're the first person to ever…touch me this way," the bard answered shyly. While this news excited her, it also frightened the warlord. She wanted the bard, but was afraid of the cost. Somehow Xena knew that if they were together, it would mean more than anything than she'd ever had with anyone else. Xena leaned back against the tub, and closing her eyes with a sigh, she brought her needs back under control. "We should go and eat now."

The bard instinctively knew that the warrior was giving her a choice she had never given another. Gabrielle realized that the tenuous balance of power had just shifted into her hands. The fear that she harbored evaporated. Her soul knew that it had found its mate in this fierce, emotionally scarred warlord. Gently she stroked Xena's face, slowly bringing the warrior's mouth back to meet her own again. Their kiss was slow and deep and surprisingly gentle despite its intensity. The bard loved the wet sounds their mouths made together, slowly mating. The hands once again on the bard's hips, tightened reflexively when the warrior felt soft hands lightly stroking her breasts. Moaning into the bard's mouth, the warrior changed their soft kiss fully distracting the bard's busy hands. Xena broke their kiss to run her lips down Gabrielle's neck, drawing a ragged breath from the girl. When her mouth came to a firm, soft breast the warrior kissed it softly. The bard arched upward out of the water helping Xena reach a soft pink nipple. Flickering her tongue over it slowly, the warrior watched as it hardened before taking it deep into her mouth and suckling greedily. The bard gasped, reveling in the intense feelings coursing through her.

She pulled the warrior's head closer, desperate for closer contact. Xena moved to the other breast, lavishing it with equal attention. As she continued her slow ministrations, her fingers found the parted softness between the bard's legs. As the warrior's hands passed over soft, red-gold curls and gently brushed the delicate folds hiding the bard's heated center, the bard jumped. The warrior brought one hand back to the bard's hip to steady her. "I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?" Nodding her head yes the warrior's eyes stayed locked to the bard's as she slowly began to stroke the soft flesh between the bard's legs. The warrior watched the surprised pleasure flicker in the girl's eyes before she heard the throaty moan.

The warrior princess rubbed her thumb over the bard's swollen nub before inserting one finger gingerly inside the bard. She crushed her mouth to the bard's taking in her cry of pleasure, as she felt the barrier keeping her from fully possessing the bard. She bit down hard on her girl's lip distracting the bard as she fully entered her while increasing the pressure of her thumb on the sensitive nub. The bard felt a sharp pain that was replaced by intense pleasure. The warrior mirrored her movement inside the bard, with her tongue in her mouth. On a throaty groan the bard began to grind her hips in time, matching the warrior, stroke for stroke, the pleasure inside her building until it burst in a white-hot pleasure that consumed her. She cried out, the sound barely muffled by the warrior's mouth. Xena held the girl as she shuddered against her. The warrior lifted the girl out of the tepid water, wrapping them both in a thick robe. Sitting on the bed, she held the still shuddering bard on her lap against her naked body.

Gabrielle nestled her face in the curve of the warrior's neck as her legs and arms wrapped securely around the warrior. The warrior took a towel off the bed and began to dry the wet bard. Her hand hesitated as she felt soft lips on her neck moving slowly upward toward her mouth. When the bard's hungry mouth found its goal it devoured. Their kiss was as intense as the first. As their tongues mated once again the bard began to slowly work the warrior onto her back. "What are you doing?" the warrior princess rose with a jerk. "I want to make you feel all the things you made me feel," the bard said softly, running a finger down the warrior's neck. The warrior caught the girl's roaming fingers quickly. Although she had a feeling the warrior had given her more than she had anyone else, the bard pushed. "Will you give yourself to me?"

"I am submissive to no one," the warrior answered gruffly, her tone defensive.

"So you take what you want and I can only have what you give?"

"YES!"

"Will you take others to your bed?" the bard asked in a low, calm tone that belied her anger.

"If someone interests me, yes." The warrior was growing annoyed, never before explaining herself to anyone.

"Well maybe I will find someone who interests me," the bard said boldly.

"You're MINE!" the warrior growled, "No one touches you but me."

"I belong to myself," the bard replied defiantly. "Your majesty," the bard bowed slightly, "if you don't mind, I'd like to go to my tent and go to bed," the bard intoned sarcastically, intentionally baiting the warrior.

The warrior grabbed the defiant chin with restrained force. "You will do as I say or pay," the warrior said severely. "You will stay here tonight with me."

"As you wish commander," the bard responded, in a compliant yet insolent tone.

"Put on a shift and come and eat dinner."

As they ate silence filled the tent. The warrior watched the furious bard with slight amusement. 'The girl has to learn her place and not question my authority. I gave her a chance to walk away and she didn't. I never promised her anything, yet she has many expectations…'

'How dare she treat me like something to be used and then discarded! I know she felt something when she touched me, and when we kissed… I know she felt that power between us. She's afraid to let herself feel and to trust me. I'll just have to wear her down. I'll have to show her. She doesn't realize it yet, but she's mine as well…'

After a quiet dinner the warrior blew out the candles around the room, leaving only the wan moonlight. The bard moved over to the other side of the bed as she had the night before. As the warrior settled with her back to the bard, Gabrielle smiled in the dark. 'She's distancing herself from me… We'll see who comes out on top warrior.'

Two candlemarks later the warrior woke in a cold sweat. She didn't dream often, but when she did it seemed to be the recurring dream of watching Lyceus die at the hand of Cortiz. She turned over to find the bard watching her, with curious eyes. 'I wonder what's she was dreaming about. I've never seen her look…lost.' Hating the need to be held, the warrior started to turn away, but the bard moved closer and slowly wrapped her arms around her. Xena hesitated for a heartbeat before wrapping her arms tightly around the bard. Gabrielle slowly slid a leg between the warrior's bringing them even closer together. The bard stroked her hand up and down the warrior's back, soothing Xena who slowly drifted back into sleep wrapped around the bard…

For the next two weeks, the warrior diligently plotted how she would capture Arepolonia. The soldiers speculated what territory they would capture next. None guessing Arepolonia because of the fact that it was heavily guarded, being a main city captured by Ceasar. At night she spent time with the bard, listening to her stories and learning her body. Although they didn't speak of it, both knew that Xena had been with no others since the bard. And despite the girl's best efforts, the warrior still refuse to give the bard control when they were together. In sleep they would wrap around each other, both finding comfort and safety in each other.

The bard woke alone, as she had for the past two weeks, left to her own devices as the warrior holed herself in her main tent. After taking a soothing bath, Gabrielle decided to take a stroll around the camp, maybe watch the soldiers drill. As she left the tent, the bard watched as a small trail of new prisoners were brought to the holding cell in chains. On a closer look the girl realized she recognized one of the prisoners. The bard waited a candlemark before slipping into the tent where the prisoners were held. She saw through the dim light, several prisoners in wooden cages, awaiting their fate. Moving toward a familiar figure, the bard cautiously intoned "Anticles is that you?"

"Gabrielle?" the man replied in confusion. The pair hugged as best as they could through the bars. "Gabrielle, we all thought you were dead when Lila came back to the village alone. You've been with this monster all along?

"I was captured trying to help some children escape the night Lila and I went to shop in Syphilis. After I was captured she made me her personal bard. So are Lila and my parents ok?"

"Yes they're fine. Do you mean to tell me you've been telling stories to that savage deranged woman? Have you tried to escape? Are you alright? How have you managed to stay alive all this time?"

Gabrielle was growing frustrated with her friend. The thought to try and escape had never crossed the bard's mind. "I happen to be very good at telling stories, and she's not so bad once you get to know her."

"Are you crazy? You actually sound like you like her!" exasperated her friend said, "look just help me figure out a way to get out of here and I'll get us both out."

Hearing guards approach, the bard promised her friend she would be back as soon as possible. Quietly slipping out of the tent the bard walked into her own. "Where have you been?" a silky voice inquired. The bard gasped in surprise, seeing a shadowed outline and piercing blue eyes gazing at her from her desk.

"Nowhere really. I was just walking around the camp, getting ideas for other stories."

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you bard?" the sultry voice lowered an octave.

"Of course not. You've already told me what would happen if I were I to betray you."

The warlord would normally beat or cajole the truth out of someone, but she decided to seduce her bard.

"Come here bard." Gabrielle walked slowly toward the warrior, stopping in front of her. Grasping her hips Xena pulled the bard onto her lap, spreading her legs on either side of her. Piercing blue eyes met sea green orbs as the warrior slowly slid her hands up the bard's thighs before lowering her mouth to taste her soft, exposed neck. Gabrielle gripped the warrior's hair and moaned as a hot stab of pleasure shot through her with every flick of the warrior's tongue. Slipping her hands beneath the girl's skirt, Xena kneaded the soft skin of the bard's backside. She nipped the bard's neck playfully, gently scrapping it with her teeth. Without stopping her gentle ministrations the warrior silkily intoned, "What were you doing in the prisoner's tent?" Hearing the bard gasp and stiffen, she added "one of my men saw you leave," pulling back to watch the girl's eyes. Gabrielle took one look at the warrior and knew that lies would be unacceptable. "I saw the prisoners being brought to the tent when I was walking around the camp and I thought I recognized one of them."

"And did you?"

"Yes."

"None of these prisoners are women…"the warrior let the implication hang.

"He was a friend from my village. I just wanted to know if my family was ok."

Xena looked intently into the bard's eyes and seeing only truth she smiled internally, feeling a tension she hadn't been aware of dissipate. "Ok. If you'd like you can go and find out more about your family," the warrior said standing and fixing the bard's clothes.

A brilliant smile lit up the girl's face and surprising the warrior, Gabrielle gave her a quick but meaningful kiss before darting out of the tent.

After the bard had been gone two hours, the warrior decided to go in search of her, because though she wouldn't admit it even to herself she missed the bard and her company…

"Enough talk about the village. Gabrielle I've been working on a plan to get us out of here."

"Anticles that's foolish. If you get caught they'll kill you." The bard was careful not to mention herself, knowing she had no intentions of leaving. "I don't want to see you get hurt. How did you become a prisoner anyway?"

"I was headed back to Potidaea. I'd left in search of you. Your parents thought you were dead. I could find no trace of you so I turned to head home and came across some soldiers who decided I looked like I would make a good slave."

Gabrielle smiled with sadness. "I'll talk to her and see if there's anything I can do."

"You make it sound as though she's someone who can be reasoned with," Anticles laughed incredulously.

"You shouldn't judge a person before you give them a chance to show you who they are. All you know about her is what you've heard."

Grabbing her arm through the bars her friend whispered angrily "Gabrielle you can't possibly be that naïve. How can you actually defend her?"

Anticles released the bard with a pained yelp when his wrist was seized in a powerful grip. "I think you'd do better keeping your hands to yourself," the warrior threatened. Cold, ice-blue eyes bore holes into him. Xena briefly considered killing him then and there for touching her bard.

Gabrielle came between them, and gently touching the warrior's arm she said "I'm fine. It was just a little misunderstanding," her calm eyes belying her fear for her friend's safety. Xena slowly released the captive wrist seeing that Gabrielle was unharmed. "Come bard. It's time for dinner. I'd like to hear a few stories tonight." With a last withering glare for Anticles, the warrior turned and left, knowing without looking back that the bard was right behind her. They entered the tent to the smell of roasted rabbit and potatoes. There was a bowl with a variety of fruit, and a pitcher of port and one of cider. After filling their plates, and mugs, they sat at the table in the corner of the tent. "Before I tell you a story tonight, can I ask you something?"

"Alright."

"Well…it's just that my friend Anticles told me how my parents…they think I'm dead. They sent Anticles to find me, and I'd really like them to know I'm ok."

"Are you asking to leave?" the warrior asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"No! No of course not! I just hoped…maybe...you would consider…letting Anticles go back to my village."

"Was he your…boyfriend when you were home?"

The question surprised the bard. The bard laughed, a deep full laugh at the thought. "No. We were never more than great friends. He was sort of a brother to me." The bard wiped away tears from the corners of her eyes from her laughter.

"Ok then. I'll consider it," the warrior said with a small smile, heartened by the bard's response to her question. "Now tell me a story."

I sing of Seacrops, an arbitor doomed to an eternity of loneliness because of two feuding gods… Both Athena and Poseidon wanted to be the pagan god of Athens. So it was decided that each god would give the city a gift and whichever was gods' gift was best received would be the pagan God of Athens. Poseidon put a stream through the city. But the water was salty and therefore was of no use to the citizens. Athena gift was an olive tree, which served as both food and an income for the people. Athena was selected as the winner. An outraged god of the sea banned Seacrops to a life on the sea, cursing his ship so that anyone who set foot on it was doomed to stay aboard it for eternity. If they tried to leave they would die. Athena gave Seacrops the gift of immortality informing him that Poseidon's curse could only be broken by love. The arbiter was angry with the gods and his unfair faith, so for years he plundered the depths of the sea. Raiding ships and obtaining unimaginable treasures. He had rare treasures such as the lost Athena of Antigus but he treasured only an emerald the size of a pebble because it mirrored the eyes of his love whom he never held again. You see, beauty should be judged not by its value but by how it touches the soul. By keeping the love he felt for his woman alive, he learned to love again and broke the spell realizing that he didn't need to get others to love him, but to share the love that was already in his soul with others…" the bard concluded wistfully.

The warrior drank two glasses of port through the bard's narrative and listened as she continued. "I find that too many people focus on the surface beauty and never find the beauty that lies beneath what people show you or want to you see," the bard said, thinking of the warrior and the true woman she was getting to know.

Smiling the warrior asked "Do you always look beyond the surface Gabrielle?"

Instinctively the bard knew this answer mattered. "Yes. I believe there's beauty in everyone; you just have to find it. Even when it seems impossible to find, I do. I'm too stubborn not to. People tend to hide what they don't want people to see, and while there are those who are very good at it, I'm better at finding what's hidden."

The bard rose and walked slowly toward the bed, punctuating each step with her swinging hips. She could feel the warrior's eyes on her, and hear her quickly gulp down the rest her third cup of port. With her back to the warrior, Gabrielle slowly drew her top over her head. The bard turned to face the warrior and heard the growl of displeasure when Gabrielle teasingly barred her breasts from view with her arm. Taking off the belt at her waist, Gabrielle bent over, keeping her skirt up and with her free hand, sensually lowered it, feeling hot eyes following the movement of the skirt. Keeping her attributes hidden, the bard crawled slowly over the bed, smiling seductively over her shoulder at the warrior. Unable to continue looking and not touch the bard, the warrior rose and left a trail of clothes leading to the bed. Gabrielle smiled predatorily and evaded the warrior's seeking hands causing the slightly intoxicated warrior to land on her stomach. Rolling her over the bard straddled her. "You enjoy teasing me bard? Playing games?" Linking fingers with the warrior, the bard gave her a winning smile. "Yes. Absolutely." Gabrielle covered the warrior's waiting mouth with a slow, deep kiss. She knew that whether Xena realized it or not, she would finally have what she wanted, the warrior's submission. The warrior groaned in frustration when the bard drew away her mouth. Gabrielle gently teased an earlobe before moving lower to suck on a sensitive spot on the warrior's neck. The bard slowly worked her way down until she came to a pebbled nipple, already taunt from desire. Taking it in her mouth, the bard absorbed the throaty moan the warrior emitted as she flicked her tongue over the nipple before nipping it with her teeth. Stroking her hands lower over the warrior's body the bard looked down at her. "Tell me how I make you feel," the bard whispered silkily, her hands teasing Xena's inner thighs which parted easily for her. "Tell me what you feel when I touch you like this," the bard stroked a finger over the warrior's sensitive bud of desire. Gasping the warrior arched into the touch. "You make me…you make me feel…things I've never felt before. You… make me want things…want you," the warrior breathed in a voice thick with desire.

"Touch me…" the warrior intoned softly. Unable to resist, the bard moved lower between the warrior's parted legs urged by the insistent fingers tangled in her hair, guiding her where she was needed. Thrusting two fingers deep inside the warrior, Gabrielle felt the warrior's body buck beneath her, arching to meet her thrusting fingers. The bard pulled back, feeling Xena's building climax. The warrior's groan of frustration turned to a moan of pleasure as the bard's tongue flickered over her sensitive nub before beginning to suckle gently. Her hips arched and her hands pulled the bard's head to her, desperate to have her closer. Once again the bard pulled back before the warrior's release. Darkened eyes met sparking green before she felt the bard thrust her fingers deep inside her as she resumed suckling her swollen desire. Her hips met the bard's thrust, pulling her further into the wet furnace of her desire. As immeasurable pleasure engulfed the warrior, she screamed the bard's name, trembling with her climax. The bard felt herself climax as the warrior's screamed her name. Moving up to cradle the warrior, the bard instinctively knew no other before had taken the warrior as she had.

The warrior wrapped her arms around her bard before going into a deep dreamless sleep. The bard woke, stretching languidly. Touching the empty space beside her, Gabrielle was surprised to find it still warm. The bard knew the warrior never overslept. After quickly bathing, the bard left the tent, deciding to go and check on Anticles. She was surprised to see her friend missing when she entered the prisoner area. Approaching the soldier on duty Gabrielle casually asked, "Was a prisoner sold this morning?"

The soldier looked at the bard curiously. "No, the commander ordered us to release a man saying he had an important message to deliver to some village not far from here…Potiday or something like that."

"Thanks." The bard left the tent. A small smile lit up her face pleased the warrior had granted her request. Looking toward the sound of clashing swords, Gabrielle watched Xena as she sparred with her soldiers. The bard watched the graceful movements of her body in awe and pleasure, wishing she had been taught how to defend herself…

Although she appeared focused on cutting her soldier down, the warrior could feel the bard's gaze on her back. She decided to show off a little, wanting to impress the bard but unsure why. The warrior unleashed her war cry, somersaulting over the soldier and landing a solid kick to his chest mid-air, knocking him down and out. Turning, the warlord smiled at Gabrielle's quick intake of breath. Xena caught the look of longing and amazement in the bard's eyes. After giving a few quick orders to her second-in-command, to bring her two staffs before continuing to practice, the warrior strode over to the girl. "Come bard. Today I will teach you how to defend yourself. Gabrielle didn't move; she silently gazed at the warrior in disbelief, rooted where she stood. Parsimonious approached and handed Xena the staffs before silently departing. "Are you coming bard or shall I wait all day?" the warrior asked, beginning to walk toward Argo. Gabrielle quickly took off behind the warrior. Xena smirked at the bard's deep frown and apparent dread as they approached Argo. "You're not afraid of a horse now are ya?"

"Of course not. But you know I'm completely fine with walking." The warrior smiled as she mounted her horse. "We'll make better time if we both ride." Holding out her arm, Xena added, "lets go bard." Xena pulled Gabrielle behind her before taking off for her practice space…

"You hold a staff in a defensive position this way," the warrior demonstrated with the other staff. "You always keep eye contact with your opponent in order to anticipate their next move. It also helps you find openings to attack. Try and strike me."

"But what if I hit you?" the bard asked with concern.

The warrior grinned confidently. "I doubt that will happen bard. Now attack me…"

They sparred for an hour. The bard sported several red marks where she'd been struck by the warrior. Gabrielle grew frustrated with the unpredictable warrior. "I'll get her…" As the bard made her move, the warrior laughed before unleashing her war cry."Alahlahlahlahlahlah!" Xena jumped over the bard and not anticipating the bard's move was surprised to fell a staff strike her backside, throwing off her landing so that she landed on her already stinging butt. An astonished warrior sat gaping at the bard who strolled over with a satisfied grin. The warlord had never been caught off guard before she'd met this bard. "Don't look so surprised. I'm a quick study," Gabrielle said with an impish grin. When the warrior remained silent the bard sat in front of her. "Oh come on Xena! I didn't hit you that hard." Realizing she had perhaps wounded the warrior's pride she added, "besides you probably let me hit you," although they both knew she hadn't. Straddling the warrior princess's lap, the bard took her face in her hands and looked in her eyes. "Xena I'm sorry. I just wanted to get in one good hit because I was annoyed you kept getting past my defenses. I won't tell if you won't," the bard said before kissing the pouting mouth beneath hers. "We should head back to camp," Xena said rising with the bard before placing the girl on her feet. As they mounted the mare and took off, the bard whispered in the still confused warrior's ear "I'll make it up to you tonight." The bard ran her hands possessively down the warrior's side before stroking her bare thighs with intent. She nuzzled the warrior's ear and smiled when she felt her shudder with anticipation. Xena had a triumphant grin on her face as they rode back into camp…


End file.
